La batalla por los medallones y la espada comienza
by Ayaka kun-chan
Summary: 4 capítulo, Sakura y Shaoran se casan, un mago ha vuelto a tomar venganza para solucionarlo deben traducir un conjuro que sellará la maldad, Shaoran debe viajar al pasado buscar los medallones y la espada, dejen Review ^o^. S/S y E/T
1. Boda de S y S

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol tienen 19 años, y los demás quien sabe que edad tienen, Toya esta saliendo con Yukito, * Sé que asqueroso, pero siempre están juntos no *, Tomoyo esta saliendo con Eriol, y nuestra pareja favorita esta junta, me refiero a Sakura y a nuestro hermoso Shaoran bueno sin mas comentarios e aquí la historia.  
  
Noche de Bodas, un día tan esperado  
  
El día que Shaoran le propuso matrimonio, era un día hermoso de primavera, pasearon por  
  
la ciudad, entonces él rompe el silencio.  
  
- Sakura, ahí algo que quiero decirte, dijo Shaoran.  
  
Sakura lo miro extrañado, penso que la tenia una mala noticia, así que se detuvo, y lo miro  
  
a los ojos, y decidió darle la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
  
- Si dime Shaoran, dijo Sakura.  
  
- Bueno Sakura, Shaoran se arrodillo, y saco un hermoso anillo, era de oro y tenia hermosos  
  
diamantes. Sakura te casarías conmigo.  
  
Sakura se quedo pasmada, no sabia que decir. Shaoran se preocupaba pues Sakura no decía  
  
nada.  
  
- Sakura cual es tu respuesta, pregunto Shaoran.  
  
- Yo acepto, dijo Sakura.  
  
Se abrazaron y se besaron, Sakura llevo a Shaoran a su casa, cuando entraron estaba Toya y  
  
Yukito, Sakura extrañada se acerco.  
  
- Ocurre algo, dice Sakura  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se sientan.  
  
- Bueno les tenemos que dar una noticia, Yuki y yo nos casamos. Dijo Toya con una voz muy seria.  
  
Shaoran fue el que más se impresiono con la noticia, no se podía imaginar a Toya y Yukito  
  
juntos, mientras Sakura pensaba.  
  
- Que bueno que me di cuenta que no amaba realmente a Yukito, si no me estaría  
  
lamentando ahora, pues en ese entonces no tenia idea que Yukito era Gay, penso Sakura.  
  
- Bueno que opinan de la noticia dijo Yukito, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Estamos felices por ustedes, verdad Shaoran, dijo Sakura.  
  
Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, entonces llego Fuyitaka y le contaron, el también se  
  
sorprendió, pero no tanto, bueno se hizo tarde y Shaoran decidió irse, ya que con la otra  
  
noticia no le pudieron decir a los demás su gran noticia, de que ellos también se casarían.  
  
Bueno Shaoran se despidió de todos Sakura lo acompaño a la puerta, se besaron  
  
apasionadamente, entonces se fue. Sakura, subió a su cuarto, vio a Kero y decidió decirle a  
  
el primero la noticia.  
  
- Kero tengo algo que decirte, pero es algo muy importante para mí a sí que espero que me  
  
apoyes. Dijo Sakura seriamente.  
  
- Claro dime Sakurita, yo siempre estoy preparado para todo, dijo Kero muy confiado.  
  
- Bueno Shaoran me pidió matrimonio, y yo he aceptado, dijo Sakura muy feliz.  
  
Kero se quedo con la boca abierta, y entonces reacciono.  
  
- Sakura no lo puedo creer, ese mocoso será tu esposo, dijo Kero con una cara de enojo.  
  
- Tu sabes que lo amo, además creo que seré muy feliz con él, ya me puedo ver, vestida de  
  
novia y él a mi lado, tendremos muchos hijos y seremos muy felices, entonces haremos él  
  
am... , Sakura se puso roja entonces se callo.  
  
- Que te ocurre Sakura por que estas tan roja, tienes fiebre, dijo Kero muy preocupado.  
  
- No es nada, solo pensaba, en un detalle, que no me había percatado. Dijo Sakura con la  
  
cara todavía roja.  
  
Sakura decidió dormir, mientras Shaoran estaba en el living de su apartamento,  
  
llama por teléfono a su familia para darles la gran noticia, imaginence la cara de Meiling  
  
con la noticia, pues ella estaba en Japón.  
  
- No puedo creerlo, tu te vas a casar con Sakura, dijo Meiling.  
  
- Si, además mi madre y mis hermanas están muy felices, dijo Shaoran, sonrojado.  
  
- Bueno, tenemos que ver los preparativos, hay mucho que hacer, imagínate los trajes, la  
  
fiesta, el pastel, dijo Meiling desesperada.  
  
- Cálmate, además aun no hemos fijado una fecha, dijo Shaoran, con una sonrisa  
  
Meiling se sorprendió, jamas penso ver a su primo tan feliz, entonces penso, que Shaoran  
  
realmente amaba a Sakura.  
  
- Bueno mejor dormamos, pues mañana hay mucho que pensar, buenas noches, dijo  
  
Meiling, caminando a su cuarto.  
  
- Buenas noches, dijo Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran se sentó en el sillón, mientras pensaba en todo lo que se vendría en el futuro, su  
  
boda, el concilio entre otras cosas, el sabia que seria feliz con Sakura y se pregunto en que  
  
estaría pensando Sakura ahora, entonces se fue a su cuarto, y se quedo dormido  
  
profundamente.  
  
Al otro día Sakura y Shaoran fueron a visitar a Tomoyo y Eriol, para darles la noticia, la  
  
más feliz era Tomoyo, la cual dijo que ella se encargaría de los trajes, y el pastel. Luego  
  
Sakura decidió dar la noticia en su casa, llego con Shaoran, cuando todos estaban reunidos  
  
Shaoran dijo:  
  
- Señor Fuyitaka, Toya y Yukito, queremos decirles con Sakura, que nos vamos a casar  
  
dentro de 2 meses.  
  
Todos estaban felices, bueno Toya no tanto.  
  
Luego pasaron rápidamente 2 meses, bueno en ese tiempo Toya y Yukito ya se habían  
  
casado y tenían un mes viviendo juntos, Eriol le propuso matrimonio a Tomoyo la cual  
  
acepto, por fin hoy era el día de la boda, y la noche de bodas, la ceremonia empezó  
  
todos estaban felices, hasta Toya, luego de terminada la ceremonia, todos se fueron a la  
  
fiesta, que fue en casa de Eriol.  
  
Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, todos la observaban, después de todo ella era la recién casada,  
  
penso en todo lo ocurrido aquel día, en su boda y lo ocurrido con el pastel el día anterior, lo  
  
que paso es que Tomoyo veía los detalles del pastel, el tamaño entre otros detalles, pero  
  
cuando estuvo listo el pastel, quedo muy grande y Toya paso por ahí y adivinen se le cayo  
  
encima lo hubieran visto, se veía muy gracioso, parecía un muñeco de nieve, sonrío Sakura.  
  
Noto como alguien le toma la mano y sorprendida miro a su lado... y allí estaba su  
  
marido... si por fin podía llamarlo así. Lo contemplo un momento, entonces se sonrojo,  
  
después de tanto tiempo y los dos aun se sonrojaban al mirarse.  
  
Marido - susurro saboreando la palabra, esa palabra que tanto importaba para ella y a la  
  
vez tan poco significante para ella. Por una parte no necesitaba firmar nada para saber que  
  
Shaoran la quería y por otro significaba que por fin serian uno, al pensar eso sintió erizarse  
  
su piel y noto como el rubor de sus mejillas, la mano que sostenía la suya se apretó a un  
  
mas, ella lo miro y al ver el rubor de sus mejillas, comprendió que estaban pensando en lo  
  
mismo... con sorpresa vio que los labios de su amor, esos ansiados y deseados labios,  
  
formaban una palabra...... PRONTO.  
  
Sakura sintió ganas de ir a recorrer el lugar y se levanto de la mesa, pidiendo permiso para  
ausentarse, ya era bastante tarde y todos habían bebido un poco, así que aceptaron que se  
  
retirara sin verla casi. Mientras ella caminaba recordó cuando conoció a Shaoran, ese niño  
  
que intento quitarle las cartas Clow y el amor de Yukito, Sakura siguió caminando y  
  
mirando a su alrededor, realmente la mansión de Eriol era hermosa, todas las estatuas que  
  
tenia, los cuadros y el hermoso salón de baile.  
  
Cuando salió al balcón y vio a Tomoyo besándose con Eriol... un extraño sentimiento la  
  
atenazo, pero lo desecho pronto, era su mejor amiga y se alegraba por la felicidad de ella.  
  
En realidad Sakura siempre quiso que Eriol fuera el novio de Tomoyo, pues los dos eran  
  
muy amables, además tenían un gran talento ella en el coro y él tocando el piano.  
  
Volvió la cabeza y vio a Yukito y a Touya hablando animadamente, la vieron y le hicieron  
  
una señal para que se acercara a conversar con ellos, ella fue para allá.  
  
- Que linda te ves Sakura, dijo Yukito.  
  
- Gracias, dijo ella  
  
Toya miro a su alrededor y quedo extrañado, estaba buscando algo o mejor dicho buscaba a  
  
alguien.  
  
- A quien buscas hermano, pregunto Sakura  
  
- Al mocoso, no lo veo por aquí, dijo Toya  
  
- El debe estar adentro conversando con los demás, y no le digas mocoso, dijo Sakura.  
  
- Esta bien monstruo, dijo Toya con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Hermano, ya estoy grande y no soy un monstruo, dijo Sakura con una cara de disgusto.  
  
Hablo un rato con Toya y Yukito, pero pronto se alejo... le apetecía estar sola por un  
  
momento y pensar... pensar en todo lo nuevo que se avesinaba, vivir lejos de su padre,  
  
como lo extrañaría y compartir su vida con Shaoran... toda su vida, sabia lo que sentía en  
  
ese momento, pero tenia miedo, pero a la vez estaba feliz, la verdad es que todo era  
  
extraño.  
  
Y también le preocupaba algo importante, * Ustedes ya saben que es, no necesitan  
  
preguntarme, o si no saben que se les viene a la mente con la noche de bodas *, bueno  
  
siguió pensando, todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos años, como cuando se convirtió en Card  
  
Captor, cuando llego Shaoran, cuando él le confeso sus sentimientos y ella también les dijo  
  
los suyos en un tiempo más.  
  
Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y ella se sintió protegida, todas sus dudas volaron lejos y  
  
solo se sentía el amor de ambos... tan enorme era ese amor y desbordante que borraba todos  
  
los pensamientos raros que había tenido momentos antes. Solo quería estar con él, y pasar  
  
el resto de su vida a su lado, serian felices, pues ambos se amaban con gran pasión y un  
  
gran respeto.  
  
- Amor - dijo Shaoran con un susurro - estoy cansado de la fiesta, vamonos.  
  
Ella se volvió a sorprender, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Irnos?, pero es nuestra boda - dijo Sakura.  
  
- Nadie nos echara de menos y si lo notan lo entenderán perfectamente. - Comento Shaoran  
  
con una gran sonrisa. Sakura se sonroja mucho, pero lo deseaba tanto como él.  
  
Fueron hacia donde estaban Touya y Yukito, les pidieron las llaves del auto, Yukito sonrío  
  
pues entendía perfectamente, Touya cerro los ojos, se acerco a Shaoran, lo abrazo y le dijo  
  
algo al oído.  
  
- Cuídala es lo más valioso que tengo, dijo Toya  
  
Él asintió muy serio y le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
Cariño - dijo Yukito con una sonrisa - deja que los chicos se vayan... quieren estar  
  
solos... ¿Recuerdas nuestra boda? Estabas impaciente por quitarte los pantalones - dijo con  
  
una sonrisa.  
  
Los chicos huyeron de allí muy sonrojados... no tenían problemas con la homosexualidad  
  
de esos dos... pero no querían los detalles, de lo que ocurrió entre ellos. * Además ni  
  
piensen que yo les daré los detalles de lo que paso la noche de bodas entre Toya y  
  
Yukito, debió ser asqueroso *.  
  
El viaje hasta la casa se les hizo eterno, ambos estaban muy ansiosos, dentro del auto el  
  
silencio era un poco tenso.  
  
Él rompe el silencio.  
  
- Sabes a sido un día muy agotador, dice Shaoran  
  
Lo sé pero ha valido la pena, ahora estaremos siempre juntos y seremos muy felices, de  
  
eso estoy segura, dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Tienes razón, seremos muy felices, además creo que te encantara Hong Kong, dice  
  
Shaoran.  
  
- Si, debe ser muy hermoso, dice Sakura.  
  
- Bueno, creo que no falta mucho para llegar al hotel, Shaoran se sonroja.  
  
Sakura también se sonroja, pero igual esta muy feliz, y eso no lo puede disimular. Una vez  
  
allí, entraron nerviosamente. Shaoran tomo a Sakura en brazos y la llevo a la habitación y la  
  
deposito en la cama y la beso apasionadamente. Empezaron a desnudarse el uno al otro,  
  
Sakura le desabrocho la camisa a Shaoran mientras él le sacaba el vestido a ella, pero  
  
ambos no decían ni una palabra, porque hay cosas que las palabras no pueden expresar.  
  
Aunque ambos estaban muy nerviosos, en especial Sakura. Se acariciaron y besaban,  
  
cayeron en la cama y Shaoran fue quitando una a una las flores del pelo de Sakura soltando  
  
su larga melena que se abrió como un abanico sobre la almohada, el se detuvo y la miro,  
  
sus ojos verdes expresaban una mezcla de curiosidad y deseo, sus labios rosados  
  
entreabiertos dejaban ver sus perlados dientes... ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte de que ella  
  
lo amase?, unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, interrumpieron estos pensamientos.  
  
Te amo, porque eres dulce, atento, tímido, el chico más increíble que nunca había  
  
conocido y por supuesto... él más guapo.  
  
- Tu también eres la mejor chica que he conocido, y no sabes todo lo que te amo Sakura,  
  
- dijo Shaoran.  
  
- Sakura se sonrojo, lo miro dulcemente y ella lo beso con pasión.  
  
La respiración de ambos se hizo más profunda y sus caricias eran mas atrevidas, poco a  
  
poco se excitaban mas y más * Sin comentarios, solo una cosa aumento la temperatura  
  
y eso es cierto, lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación, solo una cosa si quieren mas  
  
detalles, tendrán que esperarse, un poco* . Los gemidos eran cada vez más audibles,  
  
entonces Sakura empezó a guiar a Shaoran.  
  
- ¿T...e ...hi...cce...da...ño?, pregunto Shaoran  
  
- No.. so...lo un p...po...co al pr...inci...pio, respondió ella.  
  
Siguieron moviéndose en harmonía hasta que llego el clímax, que los envolvió como un  
  
remolino dejándolos exhaustos uno junto al otro, * Imagínense la gran noche de ambos,  
  
debió ser muy HOT, luego les daré los detalles, pues aun no termino de escribirlos,  
  
espero que me disculpen, las personas que se quedaron con la ganas de leer esa parte  
  
detalladamente *.*  
  
Sakura apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido y con una sonrisa somnolienta lo  
  
beso.  
  
- Te amo mucho Shaoran.  
  
- Y yo a ti mi hermosa Sakura - respondió apretándola con fuerzas mientras los dos  
  
cerraban sus ojos, los dos sumidos en un hermoso abrazo. Shaoran mientras pensaba lo  
  
afortunado que era al tener una esposa tan linda, entonces se quedo dormido.  
  
Sakura observa a su esposo, lo mira, y se abraza mas de el, piensa entonces, no sabe por  
  
que pero le viene a la mente su hermano, que raro dice ella, pero no le dio importancia  
  
entonces también se quedo dormida, al lado de su lindo esposo.  
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Que les pareció si ustedes esperaban algo más HOT, pero mándenme sus comentarios, dejen review, gracias a mis amigas por su apoyo, pero les digo una cosa, vendrán muy buenas batallas, entre otras cosas, y nuevos personajes, si alguien quiere que la meta en la historia por favor me deje un Review, bueno un pequeño avance.  
  
Toya a desaparecido, llegan nuevos enemigos, aparezco yo en el fic, la pelea por los medallones empezará, habrá muchas peleas y sangre, Muajajjajajaja. Habrá también S y S, además E y T.  
  
Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo... 


	2. Conociendo al enemigo

Una llegada inesperada  
  
A pasado un mes de la boda de Shaoran y Sakura, todo ha estado en calma Shaoran fue  
  
nombrado el líder del clan, Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron a vivir juntos a Inglaterra aunque  
  
Sonomi no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso, pero Tomoyo le dijo que era mientras se deciden  
  
en una fecha para su boda, el padre de Sakura esta en una de sus excavaciones, Toya se ha  
  
sentido muy extraño, su magia ha regresado, y no siente nada especial por Yukito, acaso se  
  
terminara su matrimonio, ellos se mudaron a Hong Kong, para que Toya pueda vigilar de  
  
cerca a Shaoran.  
  
En Inglaterra  
  
Nahomi Sasaki (Es decir yo) de 19 años, vive en Inglaterra, hace 3 años que se mudo ahí,  
  
vive sola su familia murió en extrañas circunstancias, es decir murieron asesinados por  
  
alguien que es muy poderoso y que tiene magia, Nahomi tiene magia, pero casi nunca la  
  
usa, ella tiene el cabello color café oscuro, le llega hasta la cintura, sus ojos café  
  
demuestran tristeza, todo es por el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Nahomi se vio en una ciudad es Hong Kong, vio a ella y sus amigas, luchando con un joven  
  
muy apuesto, el cual se defendía con una espada muy extraña. Nahomi ataca al joven, pero  
  
una chica de cabello café claro y ojos verdes, ayuda al joven, saca una carta la cual se  
  
transforma en una figura y esquiva el golpe de Nahomi. Nahomi toma su medallón, el cual  
  
se transforma en una espada negra, con la cual ataca al joven, pero la joven de ojos verdes,  
  
saca otra carta la cual parece un escudo, protege al joven, pero Nahomi y sus amigas, tocan  
  
el escudo con sus manos y este desaparece, Nahomi sigue atacando al joven, pero aparecen  
  
un Tigre y un Angel, Nahomi dice:  
  
Nahomi: Muerte a los que se interpongan en mi camino.  
  
De la mano de Nahomi, aparece un rayo el cual atraviesa a el Tigre y al Angel, los cuales se  
  
transforman en un joven y en pequeño peluche, Nahomi ataca al joven con su espada, esta  
  
le hiere el hombro, entonces ella lo mata, enterrándole la espada en el pecho, la chica de  
  
ojos verdes dijo:  
  
Chica: Shaoran, noooooooooo.  
  
Nahomi vio como sus amigas atacan a la joven hasta que esta no tiene más fuerzas,  
  
entonces cuando la van a matar, lo último que pudo decir fue.  
  
Chica: Siento no haber salvado a mi esposo ni a mi bebe, y lo que más siento es haber  
  
roto mi promesa Nahomi.  
  
Y la joven cae muerta, Nahomi, penso como ella había matado al esposo de la chica,  
  
además la joven estaba embarazada y sabía su nombre, entonces noto algo que le llamo la  
  
atención, la espada volvió a ser medallón el cual era negro, y brillaba intensamente, además  
  
sus ojos mostraban odio hacia los jóvenes que habían matado.  
  
*** Fin flashback***  
  
Nahomi no sabe como pero llego a su casa, entro, subió a su habitación, tomo una pequeña  
  
caja, dijo un pequeño conjuro y esta se abrió, en la caja había un medallón, de oro con un  
  
extraño símbolo, era el medallón de su sueño, ese medallón fue un regalo de su abuela  
  
antes de morir, lo observo detenidamente, y vio una pequeñas frases inscritas en él, Nahomi  
  
las leyó.  
  
Nahomi: Muerte a los que se interpongan en mi camino, yo volveré por lo que me  
  
pertenece.  
  
Nahomi, sintió un frío recorrer por su cuerpo, entonces decidió buscar a la persona de su  
  
sueño, lo único que sabía es que se llama Shaoran y que vive en Hong Kong.  
  
En Hong Kong.  
  
Shaoran ha estado muy inquieto siente que se acerca un peligro, teme por la vida de su  
  
esposa, pero no le ha dicho nada a Sakura para no preocuparla, Shaoran toma el libro Clow,  
  
pero nota algo distinto en él, esta brillando mucho, entonces la carta Tiempo aparece.  
  
Shaoran: Va a pasar algo, cierto?  
  
Tiempo: Si, y es muy grave, una chica vendrá aquí a buscarlo a usted, ella se llama  
  
Nahomi.  
  
Shaoran: Dime esa chica será la culpable de lo que pasará??  
  
Tiempo: Ella no tiene la culpa o tal vez si, eso dependerá de la fuerza de voluntad de la  
  
chica.  
  
La figura vuelve a ser carta, entonces entra Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Shaoran ocurre algo?  
  
Shaoran: No, nada amor.  
  
Sakura: Sabes mañana vendrá Eriol y Tomoyo a visitarnos.  
  
Shaoran: Perfecto, eso nos ayudará mucho.  
  
Sakura no entendía lo que dijo su esposo pero no le dio importancia.  
  
En Inglaterra, en la mansión de Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo: Estoy muy emocionada, visitaremos a Sakura.  
  
Eriol: Espero sea una visita grata.  
  
Tomoyo: Por que dices eso, va a pasar algo?  
  
Eriol: Sí, pasará algo terrible, si no lo detenemos.  
  
Tomoyo: Y que podemos hacer?  
  
Eriol: No lo sé Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo vio la preocupación de Eriol, y decidió no preguntar más, entonces empezó a  
  
empacar las cosas.  
  
En Inglaterra, casa de Nahomi.  
  
Llama por teléfono a su amiga, Samantha Isuky, una de las cuales esta en su sueño.  
  
Nahomi: Aló esta Samantha??  
  
Samantha: Hola amiga, dime que se te ofrece???  
  
Nahomi: Necesito que me digas si tienes un medallón en forma de luna.  
  
Samantha: Sí, me lo regalo en señor ayer cuando iba por el centro, el hombre era muy  
  
extraño, pero el medallón es precioso, es azul, oye un momento como sabes del  
  
medallón?  
  
Nahomi: Lo soñé, mañana voy a Hong Kong, necesito visitar a alguien.  
  
Samantha: Que suerte yo también voy a Hong Kong, me salió un nuevo trabajo allá, y  
  
Cristal está viviendo en Hong Kong, además ella tiene un medallón en forma de espada,  
  
el cual se lo regalo un hombre que conoció en el centro de Hong Kong que coincidencia  
  
no te parece.  
  
Nahomi: Esto esta cada vez mas peligroso.  
  
Samantha: De que hablas, no entiendo?  
  
Nahomi: Nada, adiós.  
  
Nahomi cuelga el teléfono, empaca su ropa, y se duerme.  
  
Al otro día, en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura: Falta poco para que llegue el vuelo de Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran: Sí.  
  
Sakura: Shaoran te he visto muy callado ocurre algo?  
  
Shaoran: No, no pasa nada aún.  
  
Anunciador: El vuelo proveniente de Inglaterra ha llegado.  
  
Sakura: Por fin llegaron.  
  
Los pasajeros comienzan a bajar del avión, Nahomi bajo de inmediato, y quedo petrificada  
  
cuando vio a Shaoran, el era el chico que estaba en su sueño. Después de ella bajan Eriol y  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, Shaoran, tanto tiempo.  
  
Se abrazan Sakura y Tomoyo, todos se saludan, Nahomi al escuchar el nombre Shaoran, se  
  
armo de valor y se acerco a los jóvenes.  
  
Eriol: Te estaba esperando.  
  
Nahomi: Así que ya lo sabías, se nota que eres fuerte mago Clow.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo no entienden lo que pasa.  
  
Nahomi: Lo siento no me he presentado, soy Nahomi Sasaki.  
  
Shaoran: Tu eres Nahomi, la chica que tiene que ver con esto.  
  
Nahomi: Sí, bueno creó que lo mejor sería conversar de esto en otro lugar, que sea más  
  
privado.  
  
Shaoran: Vamos, en mi casa conversaremos mas a gusto.  
  
Se van a la casa de Shaoran, todos van muy callados en el auto, Sakura siente que algo va a  
  
pasar, siente un dolor en su pecho, al llegar a la casa, todos se sientan en el living, Sakura  
  
trae té y galletas, Eriol rompe el silencio.  
  
Eriol: Cuéntenos lo que ocurre?  
  
Nahomi: Bueno tuve un sueño, en el cual mi medallón se transformo en una espada con  
  
la cual los mato a ustedes, sin piedad alguna, y quería saber si ustedes saben si esto es  
  
una predicción o solo un mal sueño.  
  
Eriol: Eso fue una predicción, yo investigue algo acerca del tema de los medallones, son  
  
tres medallones, hace tiempo un mago muy poderoso, el cual practicaba la magia negra  
  
intento demostrar que era el mago más fuerte del mundo, su nombre era Setu Sasaki, lo  
  
que nos demuestra que usted es su descendiente, bueno este mago mato a muchos  
  
líderes de los clanes para demostrar su fuerza, e intento apoderarse de las cartas Clow,  
  
pero un mago llamado Inzo Shao, venció al mago, pero cuando lo mato el mago se  
  
convirtió en tres pequeños cristales negros, Inzo los transformo en tres medallones, que  
  
al unirlos el mago podría volver a la vida a tomar venganza por lo que le hicieron.  
  
Nahomi: Interesante, quiere decir que mi deber es matarlos y tomar venganza.  
  
Shaoran: Eso depende de usted.  
  
Nahomi: Eso creó, entonces ya lo he decidido.  
  
Sakura: Nos puede decir su decisión??  
  
Nahomi: Lo siento, nos veremos en el campo de batalla.  
  
Sakura: Como puede decir eso, no ve que su vida también esta en peligro!!!  
  
Shaoran: Déjala es su decisión, y lo aceptamos.  
  
Eriol: Nahomi, tu sabes que nos puedes vencer en este mismo momento, sin usar toda tu  
  
magia, por que no nos matas ahora?  
  
Nahomi: No lo sé, algo en mi pecho me dice que debo esperar el momento, ese mi  
  
destino luchar contra ustedes, me disculpan pero debo ver a mis amigas.  
  
Eriol: Sus amigas están de acuerdo con usted?  
  
Nahomi: Lo estarán adiós, y Sakura cuídate mucho.  
  
Nahomi sintió lagrimas recorrer su rostro, cruzo la puerta sin siquiera mirarlos, todos  
  
quedaron muy pensativos por lo ocurrido, todos sabían que podían morir en manos de ella.  
  
Shaoran rompe el silencio.  
  
Shaoran: Eriol, que haremos?  
  
Eriol: Debemos destruirlas.  
  
Sakura: No, no podemos hacer eso, ellas no tienen la culpa.  
  
Shaoran: Tu la escuchaste.  
  
Eriol: Por cierta parte Sakura tiene razón, ella estaba siendo utilizada por el mago, pues  
  
ella tenía puesto el medallón.  
  
Tomoyo: Entonces debemos destruir los medallones.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo tiene razón si destruimos los medallones ella quedará libre cierto.  
  
Eriol: Eso tendremos que intentarlo, pues leí que el medallón es indestructible.  
  
Luego Eriol y Shaoran se fueron a la biblioteca a investigar un poco más, Tomoyo y Sakura  
  
decidieron salir al centro, bueno es que Tomoyo quería comprar ropa nueva y comprar tela  
  
para confeccionarle un traje a Sakura (Hay cosas que no cambian)  
  
Nahomi, fue a visitar a sus amigas, las cuales estaban esperándola.  
  
Samantha: Te tardaste mucho, hay que empezar ya.  
  
Cristal: Comencemos.  
  
Las tres chicas se ponen los medallones y hacen un círculo con una tiza.  
  
Nahomi: Señor despierta de las tinieblas, se nuestro maestro, vuelve a nosotros para  
  
guiarnos y darnos poder, nosotras nos ofrecemos a terminar lo que dejaste inconcluso,  
  
acepta nuestro pacto, danos poder y acabaremos lo que tu no terminaste.  
  
Una luz envuelve a las chicas, los medallones se transforman, el de Nahomi es una espada  
  
negra, muy liviana, y poderoso. La de Cristal es un arco con flechas las cuales pueden  
  
atravesar lo que sea. La de Samantha es una espada, mas pequeña que la de Nahomi, es  
  
muy poderosa también.  
  
Samantha: Que haremos ahora, tenemos lo que necesitamos.  
  
Cristal: Matémoslos ahora, que están desprevenidos.  
  
Nahomi: No mejor dejemos que pase una semana, para que entrenen así será más  
  
divertidos matarlos a uno por uno, y ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos.  
  
Ya era de noche  
  
Sakura había salido a dar un paseo por el parque que estaba cerca de la casa, entonces ve a  
  
Nahomi y sus amigas, están practicando su magia para dominarla completamente. Sakura  
  
se esconde detrás de un árbol, ve como Nahomi corta un árbol sin siquiera tocarlo, de  
  
repente las tres chicas desaparecen.  
  
Nahomi: Ahora nos espías Sakura!  
  
Sakura estaba muy impresionada realmente era muy rápida, no se había percatado que  
  
estaba detrás de ella.  
  
Sakura: Bueno yo...  
  
Nahomi: Podemos hablar.  
  
Sakura: Sí, claro.  
  
Las dos se sientan en una banca del parque.  
  
Nahomi: En una semana nos enfrentaremos, en este parque a las 9 de la noche, espero  
  
que lleguen a tiempo, si intentan escapar los alcanzaremos y mutilaremos.  
  
Sakura: Por que haces esto?  
  
Nahomi: Yo no lo sé.  
  
Sakura ve como los ojos de Nahomi ya no están negros, tienen un color café oscuro, y ve  
  
como lagrimas rodan por su rostro.  
  
Sakura: Tu no eres mala, solo necesitas que te ayuden a superar esto.  
  
Nahomi: Prométeme que entrenarán, por que no quiero matarlos.  
  
Sakura: Te prometo que te volveremos a la normalidad.  
  
Nahomi: Gracias.  
  
Los ojos de Nahomi vuelven a ser negros.  
  
Nahomi: Nos vemos en una semana, verán como los matamos uno por uno.  
  
Sakura: Aquí estaremos, tenlo por seguro.  
  
Nahomi: Que bueno es saberlo, nos demoraremos menos tiempo en matarlos.  
  
Nahomi desaparece, Sakura va a la casa, le cuenta a todos lo ocurrido.  
  
Eriol: Lo único que nos queda es entrenar, e intentar romper los medallones.  
  
Shaoran: Bueno, entonces mañana mismo comenzamos el entrenamiento.  
  
Sakura: Además ellas tenían unas armas muy raras y la magia de Nahomi era mas  
  
poderoso que la de esta mañana.  
  
Eriol: Quiere decir que la esencia del mago esta en ellas, eso significa que falta poco  
  
para que el mago vuelva a aparecer.  
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Termine el segundo capítulo, lo de Toya eso que desaparece es para el tercer capítulo, bueno que tal hasta ahora soy una chica mala. Pobresitos, pero bueno gracias por los review, espero les guste el capítulo. Adiós, gracias por su apoyo y dejen review.  
  
Avance siguiente episodio:  
  
Tomoyo descubre una forma para quitarles un poco de magia a las chicas, Sakura esta embarazada, Eriol y Shaoran comienzan su entrenamiento, Kero y Yue saben como vencer a las chicas sin tener que matarlas, pero no se los pueden decir ni a Sakura ni a los demás, Toya y Yukito se separan, Toya se enamora pero de una persona muy inesperada en esta historia, dejare de poner tantas preguntas en mi historia, hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	3. Entrenando para la batalla

Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo, por cierto las cosas que están en paréntesis son mis pensamientos, bueno sin quitarles más tiempo el capítulo. Pero cuando terminen de leer dejen Review por favor, son de mucha ayuda para mi.  
Entrenando para la batalla  
  
Al otro día en la mañana ya todos se están alistando para comenzar el entrenamiento.  
  
Tomoyo había confeccionado trajes para Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, su ropa hecha de cuero  
  
los tres se parecían a los protagonistas de Matrix con esa ropa. Eriol y Sakura fueron los  
  
únicos que no se quejaron con la vestimenta.  
  
Shaoran: No quiero entrenar con está ropa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Vamos te ves muy bien. (Se debe ver super bien, ^o^)  
  
Shaoran: No voy a salir, me quedo aquí, es mi decisión.  
  
Tomoyo: Vamos te llevaré sea como sea. (Tomoyo fue a buscar una escoba para que  
  
Shaoran salga)  
  
Sakura: Bueno comencemos, dime Shaoran vienes a entrenar con nosotros o no???  
  
Shaoran: No mejor me quedo aquí.  
  
Eriol: Sakura saca la carta creatividad y crea varios monstruos, los cuales utilicen varios  
  
poderes.  
  
Sakura: De acuerdo.  
  
Sakura utiliza la carta, varios monstruos aparecen Sakura y Eriol comienzan a atacarlos,  
  
uno de los monstruos tiene unos enormes tentáculos (Parece un digimon), los demás  
  
monstruos son más o menos pequeños pero son muy veloces, Sakura usa viento para  
  
atraparlos pero ellos se liberan, un enorme león (El león es azul, tiene una gema roja en la  
  
frente, y tiene unas enormes garras, es del tamaño de Kerberos con su verdadera forma),  
  
ataca a Eriol pero este con su magia lo deja atrapado en una esfera negra, Shaoran está  
  
mirando por la ventana del living, aún no quiere salir le da mucha vergüenza con esa ropa,  
  
pero Sakura es herida por un dragón el cual le lanza una enorme esfera de fuego la cual va  
  
combinada con una esfera de electricidad, entonces llega Shaoran con su espada lo parte en  
  
dos. Los monstruos desaparecen.  
  
Eriol: Sakura no seas tan despistada!!!  
  
Shaoran: Dime estás bien Sakura??  
  
Sakura: Sí, estoy bien solo me sentí mareada.  
  
De repente llega Tomoyo con una escoba.  
  
Tomoyo: Vaya que te paso Sakura!!! (Tira la escoba lejos, la cual le llega a Kero)  
  
Eriol: Vamos debemos seguir entrenando.  
  
Tomoyo: Vamos tomen un descanso, les confeccione nuevos trajes para la batalla!!!!  
  
Todos tienen una pequeña gotita en la cabeza.  
  
Sakura: Bueno continuemos.  
  
Pero Sakura se desmaya y cae en los brazos de Shaoran, (Como quisiera ser ella *o*)  
  
Shaoran se lleva a Sakura a la habitación, Tomoyo se acerca a Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo: Vaya te ves precioso con esa ropa.  
  
Eriol: Bueno tu la diseñaste.  
  
Tomoyo: Dime crees que le ganen.  
  
Eriol: No lo sé.  
  
Regresa Shaoran, Tomoyo se va a limpiar la biblioteca (No se por que limpia, deberían  
  
contratar una empleada total tienen harto dinero, bueno continuo la historia), Shaoran y  
  
Eriol comienzan una batalla entre ellos (Es una genial batalla), mientras Tomoyo limpia se  
  
cae un libro, Tomoyo lo recoge del libro caen dos hojas.  
  
Tomoyo: Cuando yo vuelva los mataré, vaya quién escribiría esto, de seguro estaba  
  
muy enojado.  
  
Tomoyo sigue leyendo hasta que encuentra algo muy interesante. Guarda las hojas en su  
  
bolsillo y sonríe para si, Sakura despierta, Kero está al lado de ella, Sakura se para, abre las  
  
cortinas se da vuelta y ve a Yue.  
  
Sakura: Yue que haces aquí???  
  
Yue: Ama sentí que su magia había disminuido.  
  
Sakura: No es nada, solo me desmaye.  
  
Kero: Sakura ya estás bien me tenías muy preocupado!!!  
  
Sakura: Vamos fue solo un desmayo.  
  
Yue: Sakura nosotros sabemos como detener a Nahomi.  
  
Sakura: Pues díganme, necesitamos vencerlas lo más pronto posible.  
  
Kero: Sakura no podemos decirte, está es una prueba que deben pasar ustedes, para  
  
saber si son dignos de merecer las cartas.  
  
Sakura: A que te refieres?  
  
Yue: El mago Clow, sabía que el mago volvería para cobrar venganza, pero antes de  
  
morir dejo un conjuro para sellar al mago para siempre, lo que deben hacer es encontrar  
  
el conjuro, si no lo encuentran Nahomi los matará.  
  
Kero: El conjuro es difícil de hacer, deben buscarlo lo más pronto posible, pues deben  
  
perfeccionarlo completamente o si no serán absorbidos por el conjuro, y......caerán en  
  
otra dimensión y no podrán salir de ella.  
  
Sakura: Vaya esto se pone cada vez peor.  
  
Shaoran y Eriol siguen combatiendo hasta que suena el timbre, los dos paran la pelea,  
  
Shaoran va a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abre se lleva la sorpresa más grande de su vida.  
  
Shaoran: Kaho Mizuki!!!  
  
Kaho: Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Li.  
  
Eriol: Vaya Kaho como ha pasado el tiempo.  
  
Kaho: Bueno dejemos esto para después, les he traído algo fundamental para está  
  
batalla.  
  
Shaoran: Siempre tan misteriosa!!!  
  
Kaho: Y tú siempre tan desconfiado conmigo. (Y quién no si esa vieja es más  
  
profanadora de cunas, como pudo salir con Eriol si ella tiene como diez años más que  
  
él, eh bueno continuo la historia ^-^)  
  
Eriol: Bueno mejor tomemos asiento.  
  
Kaho: Bien.  
  
Se sientan, Shaoran no deja de mirar desconfiadamente a Kaho, Kaho mira para todos lados  
  
como buscando algo.  
  
Shaoran: Se puede saber que buscas?  
  
Kaho: No veo a Sakura, según se ustedes están casados.  
  
Eriol: Ella está recostada se sentía un poco mareada.  
  
Kaho: Entonces no me equivoque, bueno cambiando de tema les he traído alg0o que les  
  
será de gran ayuda.  
  
Kaho saca una hoja muy antigua, se la pasa a Eriol, mientras mira con una sonrisa a  
  
Shaoran (Cuidadito está vieja es tan enferma que capaz que le coquetee a Shaoran)  
  
Eriol: Esto es un conjuro.  
  
Kaho: Sí, bueno deben descifrarlo y realizarlo, será la única forma de derrotar al  
  
mago Sasaki, a por cierto ustedes saben que están siendo vigilados??  
  
Shaoran: Sí ya lo sabemos.  
  
Kaho: Bueno me voy.  
  
Eriol: Ten cuidado, recuerda que te quieren matar.  
  
Kaho: Esa persona no me derrotará tan fácilmente.  
  
Shaoran: Bueno déjala se creé muy poderoso.  
  
Kaho: Me voy no les quitó más tiempo, nos veremos pronto Eriol y Li.  
  
Kaho se va, Eriol le pasa el manuscrito a Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran: Vaya pero cual es este idioma???  
  
Eriol: No lo sé, me recuerda los manuscritos del antiguo Egipto.  
  
Shaoran: Vamos a la biblioteca a investigar.  
  
Eriol: Vamos.  
  
Tomoyo va a la habitación de Sakura, Sakura está acostada en la cama.  
  
Tomoyo: Dime te sientes mejor Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Un poco aún me siento mareada.  
  
Tomoyo: No quieres ir al doctor?  
  
Sakura: No seguro se me pasará luego!!!  
  
Tomoyo: No estoy segura, iremos al doctor ahora mismo.  
  
Sakura: No quiero ir.  
  
Entra Shaoran a la habitación.  
  
Shaoran: Sakura iras al doctor, ahora mismo.  
  
Sakura: De acuerdo.  
  
Shaoran: Tomoyo la puedes acompañar.  
  
Tomoyo: No te preocupes Shaoran yo la acompañaré.  
  
Shaoran: Gracias.  
  
Shaoran se va, Sakura se para, pero inmediatamente se afirma de la cama, Tomoyo ayuda a  
  
pararse, bajan las escaleras y van camino al doctor. Mientras Toya y Yukito están tomando  
  
té, Yukito no deja de devorar los pasteles que había hecho Toya.  
  
Yukito: Está delicioso.  
  
Toya: Gracias.  
  
Suena el timbre. Toya va a abrir.  
  
Toya: Pasa Kaho.  
  
Kaho: Vaya todavía sientes mi presencia.  
  
Toya: Dime Sakura está en peligro?  
  
Kaho: Sí, pero creó que su esposo la puede proteger bien.  
  
Toya: Dime por que has venido?  
  
Kaho: Tranquilo vine a ayudarte a ti!!  
  
Toya: Ayudarme?  
  
Kaho: Mejor, vamos a caminar así estaremos solos.  
  
Toya: De acuerdo, Yukito voy a salir un momento.  
  
Yukito: De acuerdo.  
  
Los dos van caminando al parque, Nahomi está meditando en su habitación, aún tiene  
  
puesto el medallón.  
  
Nahomi: Señor de la oscuridad, muestra la verdad oculta en mi espíritu.  
  
Aparece la esencia del mago.  
  
Nahomi: Ya me lo suponía, pero te diré querido pariente que a estás personas las mataré  
  
yo con mis propios poderes.  
  
Espíritu: Vamos si yo no estuviera en tu cuerpo no tendrías este gran poder.  
  
Nahomi: Eso es lo que tú crees.  
  
Nahomi toma el medallón en sus manos, lo rompe en mil pedazos, el espíritu desaparece.  
  
Nahomi: Vamos debemos destruir a la Card Captor.  
  
Samantha: Tenemos listo el próximo ataque.  
  
Cristal: Si atacamos al bebe, Sakura no participará en la batalla.  
  
Nahomi: Que esperan, comiencen el hechizo, yo mientras le haré una visita a Shaoran.  
  
Cristal: Vaya ya veo, quieres ver su cara de preocupación.  
  
Samantha: Tendremos todo listo para cuando tu vuelvas.  
  
Nahomi: Eso espero.  
  
Nahomi sale de la casa, va caminando llega al centro donde ve una tienda de animales,  
  
entra a la tienda, toma a un hermoso cachorro color café claro.  
  
Nahomi: Que lindo, hace tiempo que no tenía a un perro entre mis brazos.  
  
Nahomi ve por la ventana a Sakura y Tomoyo, las cuales van a hablando alegremente.  
  
Nahomi: Sakura será la última vez que sonrías de esa manera.  
  
Sakura estaba muy feliz, Tomoyo no dejaba de imaginar trajes nuevos para su amiga.  
  
Sakura: No lo puedo creer yo embarazada!!  
  
Tomoyo: Debemos informarle a Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: No, todavía no, si él sabe de esto no me dejará participar en la batalla.  
  
Tomoyo: Pero....  
  
Sakura: Después de la batalla le contaré.  
  
Nahomi fue caminando a la casa de Shaoran, salta la reja se queda en el jardín, Shaoran y  
  
Eriol aparecen de repente en el jardín.  
  
Nahomi: Ya veo, sentiste mi presencia.  
  
Eriol: Nahomi que haces por aquí???  
  
Nahomi: Mago Clow, veo preocupación en tu rostro, acaso tienen problemas con el  
  
hechizo.  
  
Shaoran: No te preocupes, igual te derrotaremos en la batalla con el hechizo o sin él.  
  
Nahomi: Sabes Shaoran eres muy valiente, y muy atractivo, es una lástima que tengas  
  
que morir.  
  
Eriol: Dime a que has venido.  
  
Nahomi: Cuiden a Sakura, no querrán que le pase algo.  
  
Shaoran: Que le hiciste??  
  
Nahomi: Aún nada, pero yo no atacaré a Sakura si no a otra personita.  
  
Shaoran: A quién te refieres!!!  
  
Nahomi: Paciencia lindo Shaoran, pronto lo sabrás, a por cierto el idioma del  
  
manuscrito del hechizo es alameo, bueno nos veremos de nuevo, adiós.  
  
Eriol: Vaya esa chica es muy rara.  
  
Shaoran: Vamos debemos traducir ese hechizo lo más pronto posible!!!  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo van a entrar a la mansión, pero Nahomi pasa por él lado de ellas.  
  
Sakura: Nahomi, que haces aquí??  
  
Nahomi: Nada, solo vine a ver a tú lindo marido!!  
  
Tomoyo: A que te refieres?  
  
Nahomi: Nada, nos veremos pronto, a por cierto Sakura cuídate mucho y a tú hijo  
  
también. Jajajajajajaja.  
  
Sakura se quedo congelada, Tomoyo también puso una expresión de terror  
  
Sakura: Pe... pero como sabes???  
  
Nahomi: Solo te diré una cosa, cuídate. Jajajajajajaja.  
  
Tomoyo: Mejor entremos Sakura.  
  
Nahomi: Tomoyo cuida a Eriol, no querrás quedarte sin novio.  
  
Tomoyo: Mi novio te vencerá ya lo verás.  
  
Nahomi: Muy bien pero no le molestará si su novia se queda sin voz por hoy no más.  
  
Sakura a que te refieres.  
  
Nahomi aplaude, Tomoyo habré la boca pero no dice nada, Sakura se acerca a su amiga.  
  
Nahomi: Me voy me están esperando.  
  
Sakura: Espera...  
  
Nahomi se va, Sakura entra a la casa con Tomoyo, llegan Eriol y Shaoran.  
  
Eriol: Que bueno que volvieron me tenían muy preocupado.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo se quedo sin voz!!  
  
Eriol y Shaoran: Qué!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mientras Toya ya había terminado de hablar con Kaho, mientras caminaba vio a Nahomi,  
  
Nahomi solo lo miró iba a seguir caminando pero Toya la detuvo.  
  
Nahomi: Déjame pasar Toya!!!  
  
Toya: No hasta que dejes a mi hermana en paz.  
  
Nahomi: No, no lo haré, la dejaré tranquila cuando este muerta.  
  
Toya: Ya verás como te vencerán.  
  
Nahomi: Eso es bueno escucharlo, con eso me dan más ganas de torturarlos, ahora  
  
déjame pasar.  
  
Toya: No, no lo haré.  
  
Nahomi: Está bien, primera terminaré contigo.  
  
Nahomi transforma su llave en espada, la apunta a Toya, el cual retrocede.  
  
Nahomi: Desaparece hasta no dejar huella, Atnus.  
  
Toya desaparece, Nahomi transforma la espada de nuevo en llave, y se va a su casa.  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Que tal el capítulo, espero que les guste, bueno las dejo con el avance, y no olviden dejar los review.  
  
Avances siguiente capítulo.  
  
Toya ha desaparecido por fin, Kaho es atacada bravo mátenla, bueno Sakura debe buscar un hechizo para proteger a su bebe, Nahomi adelanta la batalla y ataca a Eriol, pero no ataca a Shaoran acaso habrá algún motivo en especial. Tomoyo con las hojas que había encontrado puede traducir el hechizo. Y lo demás será la gran batalla, hasta el próximo capítulo, y no olviden los REVIEW. 


	4. La batalla se aproxima

Bueno me he apurado más y he escrito este capítulo en menos de un mes, bravo voy a romper mi récord, espero que me dejen muchos review, bueno está vez si llego a los veinte review público el siguiente capítulo lo siento pero me puse más ambiciosa con los review ^o^, bueno ahora el capítulo. Recuerden lo que está en paréntesis son mis pensamientos o ideas que se me ocurrieron cuando escribí la historia.  
  
La batalla se aproxima  
  
Sakura ha estado muy callada e intranquila, se encuentra muy preocupada por la salud de su  
  
bebé además aún no le ha dicho ha Shaoran que está embarazada, Eriol ha tratado todos los  
  
hechizos que conoce, pero nada funciona Tomoyo todavía no recupera su voz, Shaoran  
  
medita en lo que le dijo Nahomi acerca de que iba a lastimar a otra persona, pero el piensa  
  
y piensa pero no se le ocurre quién puede ser.  
  
Sakura: Bueno que tal si preparo té, y unos pastelillos.  
  
Eriol: Sí, así nos relajaremos.  
  
Sakura va a la cocina, Tomoyo está con un letrero el cual dice: Vamos no se desanimen yo  
  
me encuentro bien.  
  
Eriol: Tú siempre conservas tú ánimo Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo solo le sonríe, Sakura trae el té y los pastelillos, todos lo toman silenciosamente,  
  
en la noche ya todos están dormidos menos Shaoran él cual camina en el jardín.  
  
Shaoran: Está presencia cada vez es más fuerte.  
  
Luego de quedarse un rato afuera, entro en la casa vio que las hojas del conjuro brillaban  
  
con la luz de la luna, pero luego dejaron de brillar, entonces se va a dormir. Pero no se da  
  
cuenta que alguien está sentado en el árbol y lo están observando.  
  
Sombra: Pronto me mostraré ante ustedes, y tomaré lo que me pertenece.  
  
Al otro día en la mañana, todos se han levantado.  
  
Tomoyo: Recupere mi voz.  
  
Eriol: Que bueno, me tenías muy preocupado.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo.  
  
Abraza a Tomoyo, Shaoran ha estado muy callado (Más de lo normal, no importa igual él  
  
es muy lindo ^o^, lo amo bueno sigo la historia), de repente suena el timbre, Shaoran abre  
  
la puerta (Sigo diciendo porque no contratan a un mayordomo)  
  
Shaoran: Yukito que haces aquí???  
  
Yukito: Toya ha desaparecido!!!!! (Y me importa, por supuesto que no)  
  
Shaoran: Y eso es malo!!! (Que bueno Shaoran también lo odia ^-^)  
  
Sakura: Vamos Shaoran es mi hermano.  
  
Shaoran: Está bien, Yukito cuéntanos los detalles.  
  
Yukito les cuenta que Toya salió con Kaho ha conversar algo que él desconoce, pero luego  
  
de unas horas no volvía, Yukito se transformo en Yue, recorrió la ciudad pero no lo  
  
encontró, lo único que si encontró cerca de un poste de luz fue la billetera de Toya, la cual  
  
estaba un poco quemada por un costado.  
  
Eriol: Esto cada vez es más raro!!! (Y me lo dices a mi, ni yo se como va terminar todo)  
  
Shaoran: Esto debe ser obra de Nahomi. (Viva yo)  
  
Eriol: Que tal si le hacemos una visita.  
  
Yukito: Yo voy con ustedes, me preocupa Toya.  
  
Sakura: Yo también voy!!!!  
  
Shaoran: Tú te quedas, me preocupa mucho lo que te puede hacer, te quedarás junto con  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Sí Sakura, es mejor que te quedes.  
  
Los chicos se van, Sakura se queda resignada de tanto exigirle a Shaoran que la llevará. Los  
  
chicos van caminando.  
  
Shaoran: Bueno mi tablero dice que por está calle está su casa.  
  
Eriol: Tengo un mal presentimiento. (Yo también)  
  
Shaoran: No me asustes Eriol.  
  
Yukito: Tengo hambre!!!  
  
Eriol y Shaoran caen al estilo anime, al fin llegan a la casa, dentro de ella Nahomi recita un  
  
hechizo.  
  
Nahomi: Señor de las tinieblas vida por vida, matad al bebé de la Card Captor, te  
  
ofrecemos este sacrificio en honor a tu grandeza.  
  
Samantha: Alguien se acerca.  
  
Nahomi: Quién es???  
  
Cristal: Son ellos.  
  
Nahomi: Primero terminemos el hechizo, y luego veremos que hacemos con ellos.  
  
Nahomi, Cristal, Samantha: Señor de la oscuridad, acepta la sangre del bebé como un  
  
regalo de nuestra parte.  
  
Cristal: Muy bien, veremos si la Card Captor pasa está noche.  
  
Samantha: Bueno y que les haremos a ellos???  
  
Nahomi: Divirtámonos, pero una cosa Shaoran es mío.  
  
Los chicos están afuera de la casa, tocan el timbre pero de repente la puerta se abre  
  
lentamente, los chicos entran cautelosamente. (Bueno ni modo que se iban a quedar afuera,  
  
entonces se pasarían de tontos ^o^)  
  
Yukito: Esto es muy raro me transformaré en Yue.  
  
Yukito se transforma en Yue, Shaoran saca su espada, Eriol transforma su llave mágica en  
  
báculo, aparecen las chicas, las cuales están con sus armas.  
  
Nahomi: Qué hacen aquí, creí que les quedaban 5 días más de vida.  
  
Eriol: Vamos tu adelantaste la batalla, atacaste a Tomoyo!!!  
  
Nahomi: En serio, ahhh si por poco lo había olvidado.  
  
Yue: Donde está Toya!!  
  
Nahomi: Vamos cálmense, si quieren seguir vivos váyanse de aquí y si quieren morir  
  
quédense.  
  
Shaoran: Pues creó que ya sabes nuestra respuesta.  
  
Cristal: Vamos peleemos.  
  
Samantha: Yo ataco al ángel y tú al mago Clow.  
  
Ambas atacan a los chicos los cuales se defienden apenas, Shaoran va a ayudarlos pero  
  
Nahomi lo detiene.  
  
Nahomi: Tú lucharás conmigo. (Si quédate conmigo)  
  
Shaoran: Muy bien, ataca cuando quieras.  
  
Nahomi: No lindo Shaoran, a ti no te haré daño, eres alguien muy importante como para  
  
que mueras tan pronto.  
  
Shaoran: A que te refieres???  
  
Nahomi: Bueno, que tal si ves como mueren tus amigos.  
  
Un campo de energía lo rodea, Shaoran no puede salir, Eriol logra herir a Cristal en su  
  
brazo, él va a atacar a Nahomi pero está con su mano le lanza una pequeña bola de  
  
energía, Eriol queda inconsciente en el piso.  
  
Cristal: Lo siento, lo subestimé mucho.  
  
Nahomi: Déjamelo a mi yo terminaré con él, tú ayuda a Samantha a matar a Yue.  
  
Shaoran: Déjame salir.  
  
Cristal: Por que a él lo proteges??  
  
Nahomi: Yo sé lo que hago, ahora maten a Yue.  
  
Las chicas atacan juntas a Yue, Cristal con sus flechas lo hiere, pero este la ataca con sus  
  
rayos, Samantha con su espada lo ataca por detrás pero solo alcanza a rozar su espalda.  
  
Nahomi se acerca lentamente a Eriol, él cual se ha despertado.  
  
Nahomi: Vaya eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba.  
  
Eriol: No me subestimes, te derrotaré.  
  
Nahomi: Basta, dejen de pelear!!!  
  
Todos se detienen, Nahomi se acerca más a Eriol, el cual ya está de pie con su báculo listo  
  
para defenderse.  
  
Nahomi: Mago Clow o mejor dicho Eriol, por que veo miedo en tus ojos, acaso no  
  
tienes confianza de que me ganarás.  
  
Eriol: Vamos sabes que no soy débil, soy muy poderoso.  
  
Nahomi: Vaya pero no lo aparentas, que tal una batalla entre tú y yo a solas.  
  
Eriol: Cuando quieras!!!  
  
Nahomi: Muy bien, empecemos.  
  
Los envuelve un campo de energía Shaoran es liberado del campo, Nahomi toma su espada  
  
con ambas manos, él también está listo, ella lo ataca pero él se defiende con su báculo,  
  
Eriol lanza un hechizo que inmoviliza a Nahomi, pero está lo invierte pero y él alcanza a  
  
esquivarlo, la batalla continua ninguno de los dos está herido, Nahomi recita un  
  
conjuro y Eriol siente que le han dado como 50 golpes en el estomago.  
  
Samantha: Vamos Nahomi véncelo!!  
  
Shaoran: Eriol estás bien??  
  
Eriol: Si, eso creó.  
  
Nahomi: Vaya te debilitas con un conjuro tan fácil.  
  
Nahomi cae al piso de rodillas.  
  
Nahomi: Que me has hecho?? (Pobre de mi, me atacaron ^-^)  
  
Eriol: Solo te ataque con un conjuro más fácil que el tuyo.  
  
Nahomi: Vaya eres astuto, entonces no jugaré más contigo.  
  
Nahomi se para y toma su espada, Eriol se levanta pero suena un cascabel.  
  
Eriol: Kaho eres tú?? (Nunca faltan los estorbos en una historia)  
  
Nahomi: Por que vienes a interferir en está batalla, acaso quieres morir.  
  
Kaho: Solo quiero que respetes el tiempo que les diste para entrenar.  
  
Cristal: Cállate, tú no eres nadie para hablarle así a Nahomi!!!  
  
Kaho: Vaya tienes a dos sirvientes muy fuertes.  
  
Nahomi: Quieres que te mate ahora o quieres esperar.  
  
Kaho: Qué tal si respetas el tiempo que diste.  
  
Nahomi: Está bien, pero haremos algo para que sea divertido.  
  
Kaho es envuelta en un campo de energía y aparece Toya envuelto en otro campo.  
  
Nahomi: Elijan quien quieren que se quede como mi rehén.  
  
Eriol: No elegiremos.  
  
Shaoran: Suelta a Toya!!! (Si prefiero a Toya en vez de la imbécil de Kaho)  
  
Eriol: Shaoran se que odias más a Kaho, pero...  
  
Yue: Vamos libera a Toya.  
  
Nahomi: Se nota que te odian Kaho, bueno liberaré a Kaho solo porque yo también la  
  
odio. (Y quien no te odia Kaho, profanadora de cunas)  
  
Kaho cae en el piso, Shaoran se acerca a Eriol a ver como se encuentra, Toya vuelve a  
  
desaparecer, Yue va a atacar a Nahomi pero es detenido por Eriol.  
  
Eriol: Ya habrá tiempo para esto.  
  
Nahomi: Bueno váyanse antes que cambie de opinión.  
  
Shaoran: No huiremos.  
  
Nahomi: Bravo Shaoran eres muy valiente, debería quedarme contigo.  
  
Yue: Es mejor irnos, luego tomaremos venganza.  
  
Nahomi: Bueno por mientras torturaremos a Toya. Jajajajajajaja.  
  
Yue está apunto de atacarla con su arco, pero es detenido por Kaho. Nahomi se  
  
acerca a ellos, los chicos se ponen en guardia. Eriol apenas se puede parar, Nahomi se  
  
acerca más a él.  
  
Nahomi: Dios del cielo, salvad a este mago que hoy a sido atacado por nuestro poder.  
  
Eriol es rodeado por un aura amarilla y es completamente curado, se levanta, mira  
  
desconfiadamente a Nahomi.  
  
Shaoran: Por que ayudaste a Eriol???  
  
Nahomi: Por que no me gusto verte sufrir mi querido Shaoran.  
  
Eriol: A que te refieres con mi querido Shaoran???  
  
Nahomi: Prefiero decir mi amado Shaoran, aunque eso suena más acertado.  
  
Shaoran: No me digas que estás enamorada de mi!!!  
  
Eriol: Mejor vamonos.  
  
Los chicos se van, Nahomi le lanza un beso a Shaoran el cual se sonroja, Yue se va volando  
  
cuando Kaho se va a retirar Cristal le lanza una de sus flechas, la cual solo le roza el  
  
hombro.  
  
Cristal: Eso te pasa por interferir en nuestra batalla. (Eso te pasa por entrometida.  
  
Jajajajajajaja, y por que me caes mal ^v^)  
  
Samantha: Cuando menos lo pienses te mataremos. (Si cuando menos lo pienses te  
  
mataré, pero estoy esperando el momento)  
  
Kaho: No se preocupen para la próxima vez estaré más que preparada.  
  
Cristal: Eso lo veremos.  
  
Kaho se va apenas, mientras en la mansión, Tomoyo está observando las hojas que había  
  
encontrado, cuando entra en la biblioteca ve las hojas con el conjuro, las compara con las  
  
hojas.  
  
Tomoyo: Vaya con estás hojas podemos traducir el conjuro.  
  
Tomoyo va corriendo a la habitación de Sakura, las dos comienzan a traducir el conjuro, lo  
  
traducen casi todo menos tres dibujos que van al final del conjuro.  
  
Sakura: Que significará ese ángel, esa muchacha con la espada y el guerrero que está a  
  
su lado???  
  
Tomoyo: No lo sé, pero por mientras pueden empezar a practicar el conjuro.  
  
Sakura: Sí, eso me pone muy feliz.  
  
Tomoyo: Pero se ve peligroso el conjuro!!  
  
Sakura: Bueno lo peligroso es eso de parar por unos momentos el tiempo, mientras uno  
  
de nosotros va al pasado a buscar la espada sagrada y los tres medallones.  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno esperemos que lleguen los chicos.  
  
Sakura: Crees que estén bien???  
  
Tomoyo: Por supuesto.  
  
Luego de un rato llegan los chicos, los cuales no hablan mucho en especial Shaoran.  
  
Tomoyo les muestra la traducción del conjuro, lo cual los alegra mucho y se deciden  
  
practicarlo inmediatamente, ya que cada vez les queda menos tiempo para la batalla.  
  
Todos se reúnen en un círculo, Shaoran será el que ira al pasado en busca de la espada y los  
  
medallones, mientras Sakura y Eriol controlan el tiempo, Yue dará su energía para que se  
  
creé un balance entre la influencia del tiempo. Ya todos están listos.  
  
Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran: Amo y señor, concédenos un tiempo para rescatar unos objetos  
  
valioso para nosotros, permitid que uno de nosotros vaya.  
  
Shaoran: Yo soy él elegido permitirme entrar en la época deseada.  
  
Se abre un portal por el cual entra Shaoran todos conservan la energía, pero algo ocurre y el  
  
portal se cierra.  
  
Sakura: Nooooooooo Shaoran.  
  
Eriol: No entiendo que nos salió mal.  
  
Sakura: Debemos salvarlo.  
  
Sakura comienza a llorar y Tomoyo la consuela, Yue ni Eriol no saben que ocurrió mal.  
  
Mientras Shaoran abre los ojos, mira a su alrededor, está en China hace 500 años atrás, ve a  
  
algunos niños correr alegremente, comienza a caminar pero no reconoce a nadie.  
  
Shaoran: Donde estaré, será este el lugar???  
  
Una joven muy hermosa se le acerca.  
  
Joven: Te puedo ayudar en algo???  
  
Shaoran voltea y queda sorprendido con la joven.  
  
Shaoran: Nahomi eres tú!!!  
  
Joven: No yo no me llamo así, soy Miyuki.  
  
Shaoran: Lo siento, te confundí con alguien.  
  
Miyuki: No te preocupes, dime en que te puedo ayudar joven extranjero???  
  
Shaoran: Bueno estoy buscando una espada y tres medallones.  
  
Shaoran le muestra el dibujo que tiene de la espada y los medallones, la chica lo mira con  
  
una gran sonrisa pero con un poco de misterio.  
  
Shaoran: Y bien conoces estos objetos??  
  
Miyuki: Claro, bueno solo la espada la cual ha estado en mi familia por más de tres  
  
generaciones.  
  
Shaoran: Te molestaría enseñármela?  
  
Miyuki: Claro que no, sígueme.  
  
Llegan a una gran casa, la chica lo invita a pasar, entran a un pequeño salón donde la  
  
espada está colgada en la pared, Shaoran se emociona cuando la ve.  
  
Miyuki: Está es la espada!!!  
  
Shaoran: Vaya es muy bonita.  
  
Miyuki: Sí, todos los días debemos sacarle filo, pero dime tú posees magia o me  
  
equivoco?  
  
Shaoran: Sí, pero como lo sabes???  
  
Miyuki: Pues yo también tengo magia, pero tú usas la magia para él bien o el mal???  
  
Shaoran: Para el bien.  
  
De repente entra una mujer, la cual es idéntica a Sonomi, la chica la mira con una sonrisa.  
  
Miyuki: Shaoran te presento a mi madre Sitia Kao, madre él es Shaoran.  
  
Sitia: Vaya es otro pretendiente Miyuki???  
  
Miyuki: No es un gran amigo.  
  
Sitia: Dime que te pareció la espada querido joven.  
  
Shaoran: Es preciosa, se ve que es muy poderosa.  
  
Sitia: Claro solo el hombre que se case con Miyuki, obtendrá la espada para mantener la  
  
tradición, dime tú tienes algún interés en mi hija?  
  
Shaoran: Bueno yo....  
  
Miyuki: Vamos madre no interrumpas a mi amigo, vamos Shaoran te mostraré la  
  
ciudad.  
  
Los chicos se van, Shaoran está muy sonrojado, Miyuki le muestra toda la ciudad, toda la  
  
gente la saluda y muchos jóvenes se le acercan pero ella solo los saluda.  
  
Shaoran: Vaya veo que eres muy famosa.  
  
Miyuki: Sí, mi padre es uno de los generales del pueblo.  
  
Shaoran: Bueno y dime que era eso de pretendiente??  
  
Miyuki: Muchos han pedido mi mano a mi padre, pero yo me he negado.  
  
Shaoran: Por que???  
  
Miyuki: No he encontrado a la persona indicada, hasta ahora.  
  
Lo mira muy sonrojada, Shaoran también se sonroja, siguen caminando pero no saben que  
  
son observados por alguien.  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Que tal el capítulo, muy misterioso hasta ahora nadie sabe quien es la sombra que los observa tanto, pero yo tampoco se quien es, bueno si lo sé pero todavía no se los diré, que mala soy.  
  
Avances para el siguiente capítulo:  
  
Shaoran debe obtener la espada pero como lo logrará, Miyuki está enamorada de Shaoran, la sombra hace su primer ataque, uno de los medallones ha sido robado, Sakura debe luchar contra el hechizo de Nahomi con la ayuda de Eriol y Yue, lo demás será sorpresa, hasta el próximo capítulo. No olviden sus Review. 


End file.
